


Woman-Hunt

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Mommy Manor [4]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Capture, Creampie, F/F, Facial, Sex while unconcious, Trans Female Character, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Kitten likes to wander at night
Relationships: Kitten/Mommy
Series: Mommy Manor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615489
Kudos: 8





	Woman-Hunt

Kitten wandered the halls of the manor. It was something she liked to do often. She felt, at times, that she didn’t admire the reddish brown of the hardwood floor enough, didn’t appreciate the spiderweb-carved columns, or the paintings that lined the walls. She walked in darkness. Kitten was a night owl, and her night vision let her navigate the wide, windowed halls easily. The moon shown brightly through the window at the end of the hall presently, and she admired it while she walked.   
Kitten felt herself slam into a wall. She let out a groan as she felt the rough wood press into her back. A hand gripped her throat and she followed it to see Mommy looking at her fiercely.  
“Who are y-,” Mommy began before Kitten flashed her phone light in her eyes. Mommy growled, and Kitten gave her an irritated look.  
“Please stop grabbing me because you think I’m an intruder, this is the third time this week,” Kitten growled back. “Who the hell breaks into a mansion at midnight and wanders around naked in a bright pink cage?”  
“You can never-” Mommy tried again and Kitten bopped her on the nose. “Stop that!” Mommy’s voice was warning, and Kitten gave her a sharper look.  
“You really can. You’re not even carrying a flash light are you?”  
“I-”  
“I can see that you’re not, don’t lie. And maybe you should try using one next time.”  
“Maybe I like catching you like this.” Mommy’s voice was quiet. Kitten rolled her eyes.  
“You could have lead with that instead of just doing all that nonsense with ‘you can never be sure.’ I’m down for a bit of sexy woman-hunt,” Kitten’s voice was almost a purr.   
Mommy’s eyes widened slightly. “What’s the prize?” she asked.  
“Whatever you so desire from me. Of course, we’ll use the no protective gear rules from our fights here,” Kitten’s voice dropped a couple of octaves. Mommy licked her lips, and released Kitten. Kitten ran.  
‘Was the top of a book shelf in the library a fair hiding place? Probably not. Was it not allowed? No.’ Kitten thought to herself. She was very much on top of a bookshelf in the library. The ladder she had used to get up there was pushed over to one of the bookshelves lining the wall. No sense in making discovery easy. The doors were closed, the lights off. Kitten opened a webcomic on her phone. She would be here for quite some time.  
Kitten was halfway through her smut collection when the library doors opened and the lights flicked on. Kitten peeked over the edge to see Mommy lock the doors, and place the key in the pocket of her pajamas. Kitten slid back from the edge. She heard Mommy stalk around slowly.  
“Where are you my little slut?” she called. Kitten heard books being rifled through as Mommy searched. She chanced a peek over the edge and saw Mommy searching a cart full of books that Kitten routinely took off the shelves and forgot where to put them. Mommy’s footsteps echoed all over the library, peeking between bookshelves and under desks. Eventually, Mommy walked over to the door and took out her key.  
“Raid-” a video started playing on Kitten’s phone and she muted it on reaction. Mommy heard though. The key was returned to the pocket and Mommy walked over to a ladder. She climbed it, and upon reaching the top, turned to look out over the top of the shelves. Instead, she saw Kitten, on the shelf directly across from her. The two locked eyes.  
“Would you like help getting down?” Mommy asked. Kitten shook her head.  
“Just pass me the ladder,” she said. Mommy snickered.  
“That’s help silly.”  
“Yeah, but I’m not being princess carried down, so it doesn’t count.”  
“That’s idiotic.”  
“Just gimme the ladder please.” Mommy stepped back down.  
“If you don’t want help, get down yourself.” Mommy punctuated this statement by sitting down in front of the door and pulling out her own phone. Soon enough, moans sounded from the device. Kitten whimpered slightly. Kitten remained crouched on the bookshelf until Mommy started a third video.  
“Can you help me please,” Kitten asked meekly. Mommy paused her video.  
“What was that Kitten?” she asked with a smirk.  
“Can you please help me get down Mommy,” Kitten said, voice trembling but louder. Mommy stood and moved the ladder over to Kitten’s bookshelf. Kitten slid down… and tried to kick Mommy in the stomach. Mommy caught it.  
“Ah,” Kitten said, and she suddenly found herself being pushed into the rough green carpet of the library, Mommy kneeling just behind her, holding her still. She looked vaguely amused.  
“Why did you try that Kitten?” she whispered in Kitten’s ear. “Now I have to punish you for a bit before I can breed you.” Mommy pressed her bulge into Kitten’s butt. Kitten whimpered.   
“I’m sorry Mommy,” Kitten mewled. Mommy growled, pulling another whimper from Kitten’s lips.   
“I don’t want to stain this carpet either,” Mommy pulled Kitten up by her hair and dragged her, still restrained to the door. She unlocked and opened it, and pulled Kitten into a small kitchen nearby. Kitten was bent over the counter. Kitten spread her legs unconsciously, and Mommy pressed herself against her.  
“Are you gonna try to escape again, little slut?” Mommy growled into Kitten’s ear. Kitten shook her head wordlessly. Mommy released her, but Kitten stayed exactly where she was. Kitten jumped as she felt cold metal against her rear. “Did you know there was a cleaver in here?” Mommy asked her. Kitten shook her head again.  
The flat of the blade slapped against her rear. Kitten whimpered quietly. Mommy’s next hit felt like it bruised. She swung again, and again, each careful, deliberate hit sparking Kitten’s lust anew. The hits landed all over her butt, until every inch was red and sore. A few places. Kitten’s knees were shaking. Mommy pulled her down to the floor, her face buried in the tiled floor, her sore butt pressed against Mommy’s now naked hips. Mommy leaned over her.  
“I’m gonna mount you right here, right now. I’m gonna fuck you full of my cum on this dirty kitchen floor. You’re gonna pass out from my cock, and I’m gonna keep stuffing you until I’ve had my fill. And when you wake up, I’ll make you limp all the way back to our bedroom, my cum leaking down your thigh, and beg for more.” Mommy growled in Kitten’s ear as she prepared her pussy. Kitten moaned and pushed back, fucking herself on Mommy’s fingers.  
Mommy’s cock sank into Kitten to the hilt. Kitten groaned onto the floor. Mommy fucked her slow and hard, each thrust hitting Kitten’s sweet spot. Kitten was already a bit gone from her spanking, but now her tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled. Each thrust rubbed her tongue on the tiles, which felt scratchy in between each long, pale stone. Mommy sped up, making the scratchy feeling more pronounced and fogging Kitten’s mind with more pain and pleasure. Kitten dribbled on the tiles, her whole body shaking from the force of her orgasm. Mommy moaned as Kitten squeezed her unconsciously, pounding Kitten harder. Kitten blacked out.  
She awoke full of Mommy’s cum. It was slipping down her thigh slowly. Kitten rolled over to see Mommy sitting at the table, eating a muffin. She was naked, and her cock was hard against her stomach. Kitten whimpered slightly. Mommy turned to look at her.  
“You’re awake. Start walking,” Mommy’s voice was curt. She finished the muffin as Kitten struggled to her feet. Kitten began down the hall, feeling cum start carving a new line to her feet. Her limp was pronounced. She chanced a glance back to see Mommy watching her butt avidly. Kitten blushed, and continued down the hall. Her footsteps echoed through the empty halls.  
Eventually, they reached the bedroom. Kitten opened the door and limped inside. Mommy grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, holding her there by her throat. Kitten whimpered, and her legs spread just a little bit. Mommy saw, and smirked.   
“Beg for cock, my little cum dump,” Mommy growled, throwing Kitten on the bed. Kitten struggled into the position she had been in in the kitchen.  
“Please Mommy, please fuck your slut. I need your cock so bad. Your cum is almost all out of my pussy. I need more, I crave more. I love being bred by Mommy so much. Your cock feels so good fucking my slutty brains out. Please Mommy, pleas fuck me,” Kitten mewled. Mommy pressed against her butt, and Kitten stopped, spreading further. Mommy’s cock slid inside of her slowly, tortuously. Kitten whimpered softly.  
“From now on, whenever I catch and pin my little slut wandering through our house, I’m gonna fill your pussy full of cum. Wherever I find you, as long as it’s late at night. Do you want that?” Mommy whispered in Kitten’s ear.  
“Yes Mommy,” Kitten whimpered. Mommy sped up in Kitten’s pussy, and Kitten moaned. Kitten felt her brain fogged further from Mommy’s words and the pain and pleasure from her butt. She came, dry this time. Mommy pulled out of Kitten, and pulled her so she was kneeling. Mommy shoved her cock into Kitten’s throat, pounding her face hard as Kitten spluttered. Kitten moaned at the taste of Mommy’s cock, cum, and herself. Mommy never stopped thrusting as she came, causing Kitten to swallow some cum and let some slip from her mouth and slide down her body.  
“Good cum dump,” Mommy pulled Kitten onto the bed, and they cuddled each other to sleep.


End file.
